Strange Moments
by Prophet21
Summary: A person was waiting for a opurtunity to come by. Soon, that oppurtunity would come, but not like this. GaigeXOC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, so far I am writing stories for you people who just want to read the story, and not care about the author. I am not going to write anymore, just enjoy the chapter. **

**I do not own Borderlands or any of its characters. **

**I only own my OC, **

**Now read the damn chapter.**

Chapter 1: Hit and Run Moment 

Prologue 

Somewhere in a cave, a person waits for an opportunity to come by. Sadly, none have come, and now he waits until it comes. Little does he know that opportunity would soon come, and it would change his life?

Narrator's P.O.V. 

Mean while, the vault hunters were sent on a mission to collect ten badass skag teeth in the dust by claptrap. So far, they found no badass skags in sight. They were about to leave when Salvador wanted to stay a bit longer to find them. Gaige volunteered to help him out. Therefore, they got a catch-a-ride and drove out of sight.

Gaige's P.O.V. 

We looked everywhere for these skags, and I was getting bored. I gave up trying to look for them a while ago. I was about to tell Salvador to head back until I heard faint barking. Before I could tell him where the noise was coming from, he stepped on the gas and was driving crazy to find those skags. The noise was getting louder as we were getting closer, I finally found them. They were feasting on a dead rakk hive. We were a couple of feet away from them, but they started to run towards a cave that was near by. "Ay no, I'm not letting them escape", he said angry. He was in full speed and was about to run the skags over until a person was running by. "Uh oh", I said before we hit the person in a full stop, sending him to the outside of the cave with a thud. As soon as he stopped, I jumped off the turret seat and ran towards the victim. I checked if he still had a pulse, and he did. He was unconscious from the impact of the hit. "Ey Niño is he dead", he asked. "He's not dead, he's just unconscious", I replied. I then asked, "Lets take him back to sanctuary". "Why", he asked. "Because someone hit him with a truck", I replied in anger. "Fine, we can bring him to sanctuary", he said annoyed.

Salvador's P.O.V. 

I helped gaige put the "victim" in the back of the bandit truck. I hopped in the drivers' seat and started to drive towards a fast travel station, while shooting down bandits and skags. We finally made it without dying from those wretches. Before I could get the victim, gaige was dragging him to the station. I did not even bother helping her, I just walked to the station, chose sanctuary, and now being transported.

_5 minutes later… _

We arrived at sanctuary, I walked towards the building where the other vault hunters were asleep in, until gaige asked," Aren't you going to help me". "Since you're the one who wanted to bring him here, you're going to carry him, Adios Niño", I said before going into the building.

Gaige's P.O.V. 

I was angry that he wouldn't help me carry this person to tannis's place. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was going down. I was tired and I couldn't even carry him, so I made myself comfortable on the bench and started to fall asleep, even though it was uncomfortable, I slept anyway

_Next morning… _

I slowly woke up from the sun's rays covering my face. I sat up and stretched for a while. "That was the most comfortable sleep", I said. Then I just realized something, when was the bench comfortable. I looked around, I was not on the bench, and I was on my bed, in my room. "How did I end up in here if I was outside", I thought to myself. Before I could think who brought me here, I heard a knock at my door. I would think about it later, so I walked toward the door an opened it. I was surprised to see it was the person Salvador hit. "If your wondering who brought you to your room, it was me", and with that said, he was about to leave until I said," Wait, comeback". He immediately listened, stopped, and faced me. "Um, thank you for bringing me to my bed", I said nervously. "Your welcome", he said. "Can you stay and join the vault hunters", I asked him. "Sure, I've been waiting to join", he exclaimed. I was a bit excited, so I showed him to the group, though he never did speak to anyone of them, until I showed him to Salvador. "Ey Niño, why doesn't he talk", he asked. He started to insult him, before he could finish the last insult; he put a machete to Salvador's neck. While doing so, he pointed a shotgun to his head. Neither of them wouldn't lower their weapons, so I had to think of something. "If both of you don't lower your weapons, I'm going to use deathtrap on you", I threatened. As soon as I said that, both of them lowered their weapons. Salvador walked to his room while the victim was about to walk out the door. Before he could do so, I said," By the way, my name is gaige". "Thank you for helping me after I got hit by a truck", he said. "Do you mind if you can stay", I asked nervously. I was relieved when he said," Sure I'll just be outside". "Also, what's your name", I asked. "The prophet", he replied. Before he could leave, I hugged him, which left him confused. I pulled back, finding him still confused before going outside. I turned around only to find everyone staring at me. "Why are you looking at me", I asked confused. "Oh nothing, just that you have a crush on someone who just hit by a truck", Axton said sarcastically. "What, I just hugged him, that's all", I said feeling embarrassed. "Sure, what's next, your going to marry him the next day", he said while laughing. Luckily, Maya smacked him in the head. I was feeling a bit bored, so I walked outside of the building before Axton could embarrass me further. I found "the prophet" standing outside of the room, which I found weird. "Why are you standing outside", I asked curiously. "Waiting for you", he replied firmly. "Oh, why are you waiting for me", I asked. "So I could show you were I live", he exclaimed. "What are we waiting for then, let's go", I said eagerly. We both raced to the fast travel station. I got here first, but I let him choose which location he lived in. "And here we go", I said before being transported.

/

Prophet's P.O.V. 

As soon as we arrived at the dust, gaige ran towards a catch-a-ride and hoped on in a bandit truck. "What are we waiting for, get in", she said excited. This girl was eager to know where I live. I got in the turret seat and I told her where to go. It took a while before we were neat my home. I told her to park outside the cave. "Wait, that's the same cave that Salvador and I saw", she said. When we reached the entrance, I noticed how she started to closer to me. I ignored this and continued walking inside until we have reached a room deep in the cave. We both walked inside it only to see it contained hammock, machinery, a flowing river, a shelf filled with tools and small bits of tech, and something that was beneath a clothe. Due to curiosity, she was about to have a peek at it until I stopped her. "It's not ready yet you'll have to wait", I explained. "No fair", she protested while pouting. I showed her the water reservoir, food supply room and the obstacle course. "Can I go through there", she exclaimed. "Hmm, maybe", I replied. She immediately stopped pouting and smiled. I was glad that she smiled; I don't like it when a girl frowns. I was about to take her back to sanctuary until I saw that it was dark. I looked back at her and noticed she looked tired. "You can stay fro the night", I said. "Thanks", she replied before I showed her to her temporary room. She lay on the hammock and slowly started to sleep. I walked towards my room and lay down on the hammock. Before I could fall asleep, thought what would happen tomorrow. "I guess I have to wait", I said to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who read this chapter. If anyone cares about the author or story, leave a review. **

**I will try to continue writing this story, while trying to make other stories as well. **

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, it took me some time to get this story ready and now its finished. Does anyone here care about the story or the author. Anyway, read the story. **

**I will do requests for now. **

**Now read the story**

* * *

Chapter 2: A rough start and Weird moment

Prophet's P.O.V.

The next day...

I had woken up from my sleep a while ago, carefully not to wake her up. I was standing at the cave's entrance and saw the sunrise. I walked back to my room and started to tinker with a few times for a while. I was starting to get bored, so I got up and went to the food supply room. Once I entered the room, it was freezing cold, which was the only way to preserve the food supplies. I grabbed an apple, a box of meat, and walked to the stables. When I reached the area, it was quiet. Most of the creatures were asleep. I had a couple of including skags, rakks, and a spiderant. I walked up to each stable and refilled the feeding boxes. When I was done, I entered the skags stable quietly. Before I could find a certain skag, one tackled me to the ground. He greeted me by licking me in the face while I laughed and tried to stop him from. This skag's name was killer, and he was my best friend. He is half a size of a grown man, had a gray hide, as well as red stripes from his head to his back. I got up and left the stables, followed by killer. I walked back to my room and laid on the hammock while killer rested next to the flowing river. I then realized that I was suppose to take her back to sanctuary. Getting up from the hammock, I walked towards her room and checked to see if she was okay. She was still asleep, which surprised me. She actually looked peaceful when she slept. I walked towards her and shook her shoulder before she began to stir and wake up.

Gaige's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw hime besides me, which I found a bit weird. "Why did you wake me up", I asked. "Your friends are going to worry, also because I don't want die from them", he replied. I slightly giggled at this before getting up from the hammock and started to walk back to the bandit truck. We both got on and drove towards a fast travel station. We both hopped off and he was about to choose sanctuary until I said," What do you think when we arrive at sanctuary". "Your friends would probably point their guns to my head", he said. "relax, they won't hurt you", I reassured him before he chose sanctuary and we were transported.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once we arrived, he was greeted with a gun to the head. "Hey, what's your problem", I asked. "You were gone for a day gaige", said Maya. "Yeah, with him", I said. "You were with a person who you barely even know", she pointed out. "I'm sorry that I didn't take her back sooner", he said. "It's not his fault, I just got carried away", I said. She glared at him before lowering her gun. "Fine, but if he hurts you", she made a shot next to his head before walking back to the building. "Isn't she protective", he said. I laughed at this before taking him to moxxi's. "Hello and what can I get for you", she said as we took a seat next to her and noticed that she was staring at him. "Do I know you from somewhere", she asked him. He stared back for a while before a smiled appeared on his face. "Moxxi, it's great to see you", he said. She smiled before giving him a hug. "Do you two know each other", I asked confused. "I met him when I had a little problem with a pyscho", she said while ending the hug. "So, he's like a gentlemen or something", I asked. "He's like that", she replied while he left and said he would be at the fast travel station. "You like him don't you", she asked with a smirk. "'What, why would you say that", I asked nervously. "I can tell", she said before closing up. I left and walked towards the building and into my room. I closed the door and laid on the bed. "Moxxi was right, I do like him", I said in defeat. I had a crush on him since he showed me to his home. I just met him and already have a crush on him.

Krieg's P.O.V.

I started to walk towards a fast travel station to go to sanctuary. I've been following her for a while and wanted to visit her. There were no bandits in sight, making him annoyed."No victims for the Meat Bicycle". he shouted. We reached the fast travel and chose sanctuary before we transported.

/

When we arrived, we had no clue where to find her. We were about to find her until she came into the room. She was a bit confused of how I got here. "Then meat man is back in town", he shouted. "What are you doing here, the others might shoot you", she warned. Just tell her you wanted to see her again, and whatever you do, don't make yourself look like an idiot. "There's no meat for the meat king", he said. She was confused for a bit until she said,"Okay, but why did you come here". Just say you wanted to see her, just say it. "Wanted..t-to see you", he stuttered. "Oh", she simply said. "Why did you want to see me", she asked once more. "To see my beloved", he said nervously. She then smiled at us before and walked toward the fast travel station. "Do you want to join me", she asked before he walked towards her and gave a nod before being transported.

Prophet's P.O.V. 

I waited outside of the building for half another before saying,"What is taking her so long". I started to worry why she didn't come outside. I didn't want t wait any longer, so I walked inside and the only person was zero. "Hey zero, where is gaige", I asked. He pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. Before I could walk towards the room, he displayed a "**3**" on his visor. "What is that suppose to mean", I asked. He pointed to me, then her while he showed the "**;D**". "I do not... were just friends", I replied before walking towards her room. I knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened. "Hey, why are you here", she asked. "I kinda got worried, so I came to check on you", I replied. She gave a smirk before saying,"You were worried about me", she asked. I gave a nod before she said,"So, what are you going to do now, prophie". "Well, I was about to... did you just call me prophie", I asked surprised. "It's better then "The Prophet", she pointed out. "Good point", I replied. "So, what are you going to do", she asked again. " I was about to head back to my home", I told her. I was about to walk out of the door before she held my arm and said,"Don't leave yet". I was surprised that she didn't want me to leave yet. "Why", I asked. "You don't have to leave, you can stay here for the night", she offered. "Okay, I'll stay for the night", I replied. "Thanks", she said before hugging me and going back inside her room. I walked towards the couch and saw that zero still showed the "**;D**" before walking towards his room before the lights went out. I wondered why she wanted me to stay. I would figure that out another time. I layed on the couch and made myself comfortable before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, I finally managed to get back on here. Look, whoever made that one review about going to fast, sorry about that, it's called "Fast love" and I'm adding it to my chapters. After I've uploaded the 4th chapter, I will take request, so please relax and enjoy the chapter **

* * *

Chapter 3: Problems and Gifts 

Prophet's P.O.V. 

I woken up early so that I could explore sanctuary before the others could wake up. Looking at the sky, the sun has barely risen, giving me some time to explore. I walked around familiarizing myself with the surroundings before walking towards the Crimson raiders head quarters. When I opened the door, I saw various sheets of paper covering the floor and a chair that was on the ceiling. I walked up the stairs and saw the map of the wildlife preserve on the table. I was getting bored, so I was about to leave when something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw a women wielding a book in her hands. "Who are you and what are you doing here before I hit you with this", she asked while she threatened me with the book. "I was just exploring sanctuary, nothing else", I replied. "Lies, you're here for my research, and I'm not letting you take it", she said before hitting me with the book. "Does it look like that I would take your research", I questioned. "I suppose not", she replied. "Well, goodbye", I said before heading back to the home of the vault hunters. When I entered the living room, I only saw zero and maya occupying it. "Hello zero and good morning maya", I greeted. He gave a quick wave while she eyed me for a while before saying," So, where have you been". "I was just exploring sanctuary", I replied. "So, how's gaige", she asked. Before I could tell her, she looked at zero displaying the **"3"**. "So, you like her don't you", she asked with a smirk. "What no, I just met her", I said. Before she could go on, gaige entered the room. "Morning", she said before she looked at us. "What were you talking about", she asked groggily. "Nothing", we said in unison. "Alright, you don't have to be shouty", she said annoyed. "I'll just head back home", I said before walking outside. I was half way to the fast travel station until someone grabbed my wrist, so I turned to see gaige. "You're leaving already", she asked while pouting. "You can come with me if your not busy", I asked. "Sure, I've got nothing to do", she replied in a happy tone. We both walked towards the station before we immediately transported.

Gaige's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the dust, I was about to reach for a catch-a-ride when he asked," Let's just walk, if you don't mind". "How about if we just ride, it'll take to long", she pointed out. He looked at me before saying," You're right, let's go". I was about to use it when I heard a deranged laughter, so I pulled out a shotgun and pointed to whoever made the sound. It was a girl psycho, she wore black jeans, a white sleeve less shirt, and a blood red vest. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite person", she said while walking towards him, which he then ran towards me and stood behind me. "What do you want you psycho", I asked sternly. "I just want him", she said pointed to him. I took a glance at him before looking at her. "Why", I asked. "Because I want him, so if you can just hand him over", she asked. "No", I replied. "Oh well, I tried nice, now the hard way", she said while she shot my gun out of my hands. Before I could pull out another gun, she threw an axe at me and I went down. She threw another at me, so I prepared myself for the impact. I didn't feel the pain and was suddenly brought back up, and noticed the axe to my side. I was confused until I finally noticed. He wielded two machetes and stood in front of me, shielding me from the blow. "I will kill you before you even hurt her", he shouted angrily making her take a couple of steps back. Before she could raise her gun, she was tackled and killed by a group of skags. One of the skags walked up to him and let out a friendly bark before he petted him on the head. "If you're wondering what happened, don't ask", he said. "Uh.. thanks for protecting me", I said nervously. "Let's just head back to my home", he asked before the skags started to run away. "Okay, let's go", I said as we hopped in a runner and drove to his home.

Zero's P.O.V. 

Once they left, I walked to my room and sat on the edge of the bed. I knew that she liked him, but does he feel the same. I removed this from my head and already know the answer. Then there was a knock on the door, so I got up and walked towards it. When I opened the door, it was only maya. "May I come in", she asked. I gave a nod before moving out of the way so she could get inside. She sat on the edge of the bed while I leaned on the wall and noticed that she had a look of worry. "Can I talk to you about something", she asked. I gave a nod before she asked," Are you sure that he likes her". I was surprised that she would ask about this, but I gave a nod. "But what happens if he doesn't feel the same and hurts her", she asked worryingly. "How", I simply said. "He could just leave her heartbroken or just harm her", she said in a sad tone. I walked up to her and patted her back in reassurance before she said," Maybe your right, I could just be just overreacting". She got up and left the room, which left me alone again. I know that she still didn't trust him, especially when he was with her, but she has to cope with it. I would talk about it at sometime, right now I only wanted to rest.

Prophet's P.O.V. 

When we reached my home, I showed her to the stables, while trying to stop her from shooting any of them. She then quickly trusted the creatures, especially the skags. I had to drag her away from there something, which she then got interested. "What did you want to show me", she asked. I walked over to a box and pointed to it. "What's in the box", she asked while walking towards the box curiously. Before she could open the box, a skag pup leaped from within the box and tackled her to the ground. "You got me a pet, thanks you", she said while she held the skag in her hands. I slightly smiled at her happiness, I disliked it when she was unhappy. I was about to walk away when she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face her. "Thanks prophie", she said before giving me a hug. I was surprised by this but relaxed and hugged back. I pulled back, ending the hug. Before I could say something to her, I was interrupted by laughter. "Haha, You finally got yourself a girlfriend", she said. I knew the voice anywhere, and couldn't forget who it belonged to. "What up y'all", she said. "Hello again", I greeted. This person was tiny tina, and this might take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, I can now upload my chapter in here. Since I did make a promise that I will take request, I shall allow you to make some requests and they can be 1 or 2 request. Blah, blah, blah, Ignore this and read the story **

**Except for the request, you can do that.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings and Secrets 

Prophet's P.O.V. 

Tina walked towards me while laughing before saying," So, you two are like boyfriend and girlfriend". "No", we both said in unison. "Are you sure about that", she asked. "Yes tina, we're sure", replied gaige. "Whatever you say lovebirds", she said. "So tina, what's up with the visit", I asked. "I heard that you were here so I came for a visit", she replied. "So, what do you want to do", I asked. "How about if you tell me when you met her and how it all began", she asked with interest. "We're not a couple", we said in unison before slightly being embarrassed. "Hey tina, why not visit the stables", I asked firmly. "Why should I", she questioned. "I'll do whatever you want if you go", I offered while regretting what I said. "Okay, Later", she replied before running off. "So, how did you meet her", asked gaige. "We met when her pet skag wouldn't cooperate", I replied. "Okay, what now", she asked. I took the goggles off her head and ran away. "I'm going to get you", she said shouted before chasing me. She started to catch up, but I knew this place better. I ran towards a ladder and started to climb up, followed by an enraged mecromancer. When reaching the top, I hid in a crevice before she came up. She looked around for me before she started to walk away. I came out of the crevice and was about to be walk back to my room when I was tackled to the ground by her. She grabbed her goggles and placed the back where they belonged and smiled. Before she could get off, she stared at me for a while until I saw a slight blush before she got up. "Do that again and I'll hurt you", she threatened nervously. Before I could say anything, she punched me in the shoulder with her normal arm. I tickled her sides in response, she laughed. Once I stopped, she punched me again in the shoulder playfully before we heard laughter. "Well, well, well, you say that you're not a couple, lies", tina said while we felt a bit embarrassed by this. "Wait, you still have to do something for me", she asked. I felt embarrassed when she asked me to kiss gaige as well as seeing her blush a deep red while tina giggled. "Come on, I know you want to", she tempted. Before she can say anything further, I quickly kissed gaige on the cheek while tina was distracted and dragged them to the entrance. "See you later tina, and don't get bored", I said before Lilith came and picked her up before driving away. I saw a second runner in the distance which had zero as the driver. "There's your ride, bye", I said before zero came and picked her up and drove immediately. I walked back to my room and laid on the hammock, but before I could sleep, I heard a small whimper.

Zero's P.O.V. 

Once she hopped on the runner, I immediately drove to the fast travel station. It took a while before we reached the station and transported to sanctuary. Once we arrived, she was about to head for our home before I said," What did you do over there". "Nothing, we just talked while tina came and he gave me a gift...Damn it", she said frustrated before walking towards the building. I simply shrugged and followed.

Gaige's P.O.V.

I walked inside my room and locked the door before I laid down on the bed. "I can't believe I forgot my pet", I said in a worried voice" I should probably call him". Before I could call his echo, the window opened up. I was about to pull out a gun when my pet jumped from the window and ran around the room before he saw me. He ran towards me and started to chew on my shoes before I picked him up. "How did you get here", I asked happily. Someone came through the window, and knowing who that person was, I gave him a hug. "Hey prophie, you brought him", asked. "I brought him so that you wouldn't worry", he said trying to calm me. "So prophie, why did you came", I asked suspiciously. "To drop him off", he replied. "Just to drop him off", I asked. He gave a nod before leaning on the wall. "Nothing else at all", I asked curiously. "Nothing else", he replied. "Aw, you are a gentlemen", I said before hugging him. When I pulled back, I giggled when he had a look of confusion. "So, what are you going to do now", I asked. "Since I'm here and it's night, I might as well sleep here", he said. "Okay, goodnight", I said before he walked out of my rom and into the living room. I laid on my bed while my pet jumped on and rested next to me before falling asleep. "Since he's here, I might as well do something with him tomorrow", I said while making myself comfortable before I slept.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up early and groggily walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. I poured the liquid into the cup and took a sip before sitting on a chair. I took a glimpse outside and saw that the sun didn't even rise. I was about to walk back to my room when I remembered the he slept here last night, So I took a look the couch and saw that he was still asleep with the mask on. Since I was already up, I might as well wake him up too. I walked toward him and knocked on his head with my robot arm before he woke up. "Ow, what was that for", he asked annoyed. "I wanted to wake you up", I replied. "So, you're the only one awake", he asked. "Yep", I said before taking a sip of water. "Question", he said. "Yes", I replied. "Do you know why I lived in that cave by myself", he asked. "No", I said while listening to his story. "Back home, no one wanted me, my parents are dead and I just wanted a new life on Pandora", he said in a depressed tone "But, I only wanted to be alone for now". "How long have you been alone", I asked in a worried tone. "About a month", he simply said. I felt sorry for him that he had to be alone and that no one wanted him. "Hey, don't worry about that, now that you've met us, you won't be alone", I said before I gave a hug of reassurance. I felt him relax before he hugged back. I pulled back and saw that he was relieved before saying," You're right, I won't be alone anymore". I smiled at this before he asked," Do you know where claptrap is". "Why ask", I asked confused. "Cause I'm going to fix him", he said before he walked outside while I followed him. Before I could take another step outside, he turned and said," You might want to change clothes". I looked at myself and realized I was still wearing my pajamas. I felt embarrassed before walking inside and changed.

Prophet's P.O.V. 

When she finally changed to her normal clothes, she showed me where claptrap was before spotting him. "Hello minion, who is this", he asked. "He's going to fix you", she said before I electrocuted him. I pulled out a small device from my pocket and opened his circuit box before tinkering with his systems. It took me a while before I was done and closed his circuit while turning him on. "Hey, what was that for...my voice, it's fixed", he said happily. I slightly laughed when he rolled around while doing a dubstep. "Thank you, now be with you", he said before we walked back to the building. When we entered the living room, we saw zero, Salvador, a guy who held a bottle in his hands, Lilith and Maya. "Hey, whose he", Lilith asked. "Don't you remember, I just talked about him", Maya said. "Sorry, names Lilith and the guy with the bottle is mordecai", she introduced. "Sup", said mordecai before taking a drink of his bottle. "Guys, guess what", gaige asked. Everyone looked at her before she said," My friend here fixed claptraps voice so it's not annoying anymore", she exclaimed. When this was said, everyone cheered and thanked me. I gave a smile to gaige before I walked outside. "I think I might be able to coexist after all", I said before leaning on a wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry that it took me a while to update this.  
****I won't talk anymore, enjoy the story  
****P.S. ****I going to get krieg a girlfriend in the later chapters**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bandit killing and a Week off

Gaige's P.O.V.

After the short celebration, lilith and maya talked about things, brick and mordecai went to moxxi's, axton went on a mission from tannis and zero, I have no idea where he is. I shrugged before walking outside and found the person who fixed clap trap besides the door. "Our savior is here", I said an a sarcastic and happy tone. "Alright, what are you going to do", he asked. "Wanna raid a bandit camp", I suggested. "Uh, you sure about that", he asked. "Yeah, what else", I replying. "Fine", he said before we both went to the fast travel station and transported.

/

We arrived at lynch wooed and only saw a couple of bandits walking around. I summoned DT and he killed them instantly. Before he could come back to me, a psycho threw a corrosive grenade at him before finishing it off with an rocket launcher. "Let's strip the flesh", the bandit said before ten more came and charged at us. I threw a couple of frags at them which scattered them before I digistructed a Renegade and shot the incoming victims. It took a while before I cleared them out and looked at him before saying," Why didn't you help me kill them". "I never killed anyone", he answered honestly. "Can you at least help before anymore co...", I was shot with a rocket launcher and went down before I could finish that sentence while more bandits came. One of them walked over to me and was wielding an axe. "You'll die a painful death you maggot", the psycho said before wielding the axe in the air. Before the axe was about to come down, a blade went towards his hands and were sliced off. I turned to where the blade was thrown and saw that he was wielding the other axe while in a fighting position. "The Apocalypse of Blood is here", he shouted before he ran towards the bandit and stabbed him through the heart. He pulled it out of the corpse before saying," A bloody blade is a good blade". He charged towards the rest of the bandits while dodging the bullets before slicing their limbs and heads off while saying," Blade + Enemy= Sliced corpses". Once there was no more, he walked towards me and brougth me up. "That. Was. Awesome.", I exclaimed. He walked away to the fast travel station which I followed before transporting back to sanctuary.

Prophet's P.O.V.

When we arrived, I entered the living and laid on the couch. I looked around and saw that no one was here before gaige stood next to me. "Hey, where is everybody", she asked. I saw a note on the couch and picked it up before reading.

_Dear Gaige and Prophet,  
__If you are wondering were we are, we went on a mission by tannis.  
__It's going to take about a week before to come back,  
__except for tannis, she stayed. Take care of yourself. _

P.S._ Don't wreck sanctuary _

_From, Maya. _

"They're gone, we have the place to ourselves", she exclaimed. "I don't know about that", I questioned. "Come on, we can do anything", she suggested. "I'm not sure", questioning again. "Come on, please", she said before doing the puppy dog eyes. I looked away which made her get closer to me. When I turned around, I saw that her face was inches away from mine. "Fine, just don't do that again", I said. "Thank you", was all she said before going to her room. I relaxed before getting up from the couch and walked to her room before opening it. "Hey, what are you doing here", she asked. "I'm going to leave, bye", I said before walking away, but stopped when she grab my arm. "You can't leave now, please stay", she pleaded. "Fine, won't leave", I replied. She smiled before sitting on the couch. I sat at the other end of the couch, keeping a distance from her. She noticed and scooted closer until her shoulder touched mine. "Why are you close to me", I asked. "So you won't leave that quick", she replied. "So, what are you going to do now", I asked curiously. "1, can't let you leave and 2, you have to listen to me", she suggested. "Hey, I did not agree to this", disapproving her second suggestion. "Too late, now listen to me", she asked. "Fine, whatever you say boss", I said in a sarcastic voice. "How about if you would take your mask off", she asked. "No thanks, I like it on better", refusing while backing up to the door. "Oh well, I'm just gonna.**.**_takeyourmaskoff_**", **I ran outside while she chased me. We ran through sanctuary for a while until I lost her. I looked around and saw the she was gone. I was about to walk back until she tackled me to the ground. "Take off the mask", trying to remove the mask, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her from continuing further. Before she reached the mask, she stopped and saw that her face was close to mines, so she stopped and got up. I got up and noticed that she was blushing from embarrassment. "Why won't you show me your face", she asked while pouting. "I just don't want to, that's all", i replied. "Just me", she asked while she got closer to me. "W-what are you doing", I asked nervously while she continued to get closer and backing me against a wall. "Fine, but when I say so, and stop that", surrendering. "Thanks, let's head back", walking towards her home, which I followed. We entered living room and both of us sat on the couch before she asked," Why did you leave after you killed the bandits". "I never killed anybody before, until now", I answered honestly. "Hey, I felt the same when DT killed marcie and felt traumatized", trying to reassure me. "I guess your right", feeling relaxed. "So, what now", I asked. "I think we should get some sleep, it's late", she pointed out. "Okay, but I have something for you", I said before going to the kitchen. I came out and handed her a cup. "Wait, is this..hot chocolate, how did you know", she asked surprised. "Echo cast, now enjoy it, it's cold outside", I asked. She stared at me before taking a sip from it. "Thanks", was all she said before she gave a peck on the cheek and walked to her room. I was surprised that she did that just because of a drink. I walked to the couch and laid on it. _Why did she kiss me! A simple hug would do, but a kiss_. I removed the thought from my mind as I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you all or 2 of my readers for taking the time for this chapter.  
****I have some ideas for the next chapter  
****Please leave some review **

**I'm gonna get krieg a girlfriend in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers, or two of them anyway, I have updated this chapter.  
However, I did not type this chapter up.  
Most of the credit belongs to Guardian of all that exist, he wrote this chapter.  
Anyway, enjoy _his _chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmares and Truths 

_Prophet's P.O.V._

_"MOM! DAD!" I yell into the burning building that is my home, I run for the door trying get it to open. 'It won't budge!' I screamed in my head. My mind began to reel with thoughts. 'What am I going to do?! Come on think! Think!' I start to think of ideas of how I can get through. I back up a few steps, enough to get a run up, I do a full on spring at the door, I get to the door and hit as hard I can. Nothing. The door still standing on its hinges. I start to grow full of anger and frustration, I begin to kick the door violently. "Just open you **ING DOOR!", I say full of rage. The door bust off its hinges and falls open. "YES!"._  
_ The whole building is filled with the smoke and fire, the red flames blinding my vision and the thickness of the smoke limiting my breathing, I struggle for breath, Instinctively, I start to crawl on my knees for the last of the remaining oxygen that was left. "HELP! HELP! IS ANYONE THERE!" I hear my dad cry out for help. "DAD!", I shouted. _  
_I run in the direction of his voice. "Prophet!" I turn left. "Prophet! Come quickly!" Turning the corner I see the stairs, I make a dash for them, I reach them just before a piece of the roof comes hurling down. "DAD WHERE ARE YOU?!", trying to see where he was. "Prophet I'm in the bedroom!" I'm able to hear through the loud crackling of the fire and crashing of the rubble of the house. I turn trying to find where the main bedroom is. 'Damn the fire making it hard', hearing my conscience say. Relying on memory I start to locate where the room is. Just instinct and senses this is now. Moving through corridor as fast as I can. I see the door of the bedroom my walk turns into a sprint as I make it to the door, I only discover that it is block with a piece of rubble at least 6" I try to lift it, but the weight of it is way to dear. "DAD! I'm at the door!"_  
_ "Prophet I'm trapped inside I can't get out!"_  
_ "There's a piece of rubble I can't lift!" _  
_ Making sure I can't make it move, I pull, push, kick, at it. It still won't move._  
_ "DAD! I can't move it!"_  
_ "Keep trying!"_  
_ I keep kicking at it, my foot misses and hits the door, the door opens a mere few inches, I can see my dad on the other side. "DAD! Where's mom?!"_  
_ "She's gone son", I hear a sad tone in his voice_  
_ "What?! What do you mean?!", I ask with intense worry._  
_ " She's dead"_  
_ Hearing this My heart almost stopped._  
_ "W-What!" _  
_"She told me to give you this", he puts his hand out holding a locket, I take it from his hands. "Don't ask" he says._  
_ "I've got to get you out of here!" I yelled._  
_ "No son. Don't bother, there's no time, go, go on without me"_  
_ "No! I can't leave you hear!", I scream as I try once again to pry the door open._  
_ "Go, it's my time, I'm ready, don't worry about me. I love you son."_  
_ "I love you too dad", was the last thing I say as a huge chunk of the roof rushes down separating us. I'm standing here just thinking what just happened only before I'm woken from my thoughts as almost the whole floor comes down. My adrenaline starts to pump through my veins, now thinking how to get out of my burning home. I turn and start running for the stairs, dodging, bobbing and weaving through the fire and falling debris of my home. I reach the stairs, finding that the fire has burned through the middle, leaving a big gap between the start of the stairs, to the top. Surrounded by fire, I have no time to think or hesitation as that could cost my life right now. Without thinking I get a small run up and jump what was remaining stairs. I have a hard landing, which causes a sharp pain in my left leg, I jump and fair height. "AHHH!", I scream in pain whilst clutching my leg, now crawling from the fall, I'm able to make it through what I think is the last of the front door. With the last of my energy, I'm out of the house and coughing heavily from the thickness of the smoke, which then leads me to vomit due from the heavy coughing._  
_ My vision starts to fade, I get a last look at was charred building that was once my home before falling into the clutches of unconsciousness. _

Narrator's P.O.V

"NO!", Prophet wakes with a start, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He positions himself on the couch so he is sitting normally, his head in his hands, almost shaking, he tries to recall the recent events of his dream. "That was the whole thing. The whole thing", he said, still trembling from the nightmare. Gaige comes running into the room where Prophet was. "What's happening, I heard someone yelling!"  
She sees Prophet who looks exhausted. "Hey, you alright?", she asks with a worried tone. "I'm fine, don't worry." Prophet replies trying the change where the newly made conversation was going. "There's obviously something bothering you, tell me, I'm a good listener.", Gaige attempting to convince him to tell her what's put him on edge. "It's not a nice subject, a sensitive matter." Prophet admits. Gaige takes a seat on the couch close to him; but to close to make him feel uncomfortable. "Come on. Tell me." Gaige tells him softly. Prophet looks at the floor, to Gaige, back to the floor. He takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Last night I had a dream, not a very nice one for that matter."  
"What was it about?"  
"My family"  
"Oh, What made it so bad?"  
"It was when they died… It was everything, all of it, from when I found them, to when they died. All of it crystal clear. I just went through the same amount of pain as I did when it happened, the relief of seeing them. Then the sadness of having to leave them."  
"Leave them?"  
"They died in a house fire, OUR HOUSE! I-I tried to get them out but I couldn't" Prophet starts to get teary as he's having to describe the moment. He gets up from the couch and begins to slowly walk around the room.  
"I WASN'T SRONG ENOUGH!", This frightened Gaige from his outburst.  
" Dad, said 'Hey Prophet you've got to build a bit of the muscle, y'know you might be able to get the girls, impress 'em a bit. Plus you'll get loads stronger, you a bit scrawny there.' But I ignored him, thinking that I'm not going to need it or anything. But if I did the training and got stronger I would've been able to get them out. AND IT'S MY FAULT!" Prophet punches a nearby mirror in rage, that causes it shatter onto the floor.

Gaige was lost for words as she just couldn't think about what to say and how much this has affected Prophet in such a strong way. "Any you know what?" Prophet asks in a cold tone as he approaches Gaige who is now feeling intimidated by this 'side' of Prophet that she hasn't seen. "You know what?" He asks again.  
"W-What?" Gaige is able to spit out.  
"I. Was. Accused."  
"Of what?  
"Doing it."  
"Doing what?"  
"Killing them. They, accused me, ME, of murdering MY OWN FFFF**ING PARENTS!, You want to know why?"  
Gaige doesn't say anything.  
"They think I killed them, because I wanted my dad's fortune. I-I didn't even know he had a fortune!" Prophet stops expressing his anger for a little bit, which calms Gaige down, allowing her to regain her nerve. "What happened after that?" She asks still cautious not to start him up again.  
"I was charged with murder, I couldn't do anything. At 13 what can you do? I had served my sentence of 5 years and try and live my life the best I could. When I got out, knowing there was nothing there was nothing for me left, I came to Pandora, thinking I can start over and try to live a new life. I try to get stronger, training I've done it for a year now. I don't see a change, do you see a change?! What's that wrong with me that I can't even build a bit of the muscle just so I can please my dad who's already dead! And so I can have a better chance of survival." Prophet finishes what he has to say, he looks at Gaige, with a look that says 'Well are you going to say anything?'

Prophet leaves the room in order to cool off. However it does not come to his intention to leave sanctuary and go back to his home. He climbs a small building so he is able to be alone, he goes over the latest situation with him and Gaige, his mind wanders into memories, he stops in his thoughts when remembers a song, from when he was younger after his parents death in February 14. This song had a strong meaning to him and he was able to understand it from word to word.

_My insides all turn to ash,_  
_ So slow,_  
_ And blew away as I collapsed,_  
_ So cold,_  
_ A black wind took them away,_  
_ From sight,_  
_ And now the darkness over day,_  
_ That night_  
_ And the clouds above move closer,_  
_ Looking so dissatisfied,_  
_ But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_  
_ I used to be my own protection_  
_ But not now,_  
_ Cause my path has lost direction,_  
_ Somehow,_  
_ And the black wind took you away, _  
_ From sight,_  
_ And how the darkness over day,_  
_ That night,_  
_ And the clouds above moved closer,_  
_ Looking so dissatisfied,_  
_ And the ground below grew colder, _  
_ As they put you down inside,_  
_ But the heartless wing kept blowing, blowing,_  
_ So now you're gone,_  
_ And I was wrong,_  
_ I never knew what it was like,_  
_ To be alone,_  
_ On a valentine's day,_  
_ On a valentine's day,_  
_ On a valentine's day,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ I used to be my own protection,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ But not now,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ 'Cause my mind has lost direction,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ Somehow,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ I used to be my own protection,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ But not now,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ 'Cause my mind has lost direction,_  
_ (On a Valentine's Day)_  
_ Somehow. _

Prophet now much more calm and collective, he gets up from where he was sitting and makes his way down the building. He turns and makes his way back towards the Raider's HQ, opening the door, he sees no-one there, and he continues on, until he gets to Gaige's room, he lightly knocks on the door. "Gaige", he calls out.  
"Yeah" Gaige replies  
"I just want to say I'm sorry, sorry for getting angry, and making you feel like the victim"  
"It's okay."  
"Yeah?" Prophet now relived that he hasn't upset her.  
"We all get angry at times"  
Before Prophet could say anything else he could someone outside.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
"Hey Gaige you hearing that?" Prophet asks just in case he's not hearing things.

Prophet still waiting at the door, he notices it open and sees Gaige, Prophet gives her a warm smile and she returns it gladly. They make their way toward the entrance of the HQ, they see what appears to be a girl, in her mid-teenage years, wearing a hood, with the hood you couldn't see much of her facial features. Alongside her was what looked like a smaller version of Zer0.  
Gaige's P.O.V  
Remembering looking through the quick change machines, this smaller Zer0 was wearing the 'Vladof Revolution' with what appeared to be the 'Infern0' helmet. Prophet and I slowly approach the pair, trying what to think of them. The two of them notice us approaching them. "Hello?" I say wearily.  
"Oh, hi", said the hooded one in a happy tone, she takes a look at Prophet and blushes, leaving him with a questioned look. _'Is she beginning to like him',_ I hissed in the back of my head. "What do you want?", Prophet asks dryly. _'right now she probably wants him',_ anger in my thoughts. "Me and my brother, are thinking of being vault hunters, we heard that most of them are in Sanctuary, so that's why we came here.", She states still looking at Prophet. _'God I hate her right now',_ my jealousy rising by the second. "Well the rest of them are way doing a job for someone, you might as well come and wait for them as we don't make the final verdict, come, this way" I say while leading them towards the HQ. The two of them follow suit.

Narrator's P.O.V

The four of them make it to the Raider's HQ, they settle down, the two new recruits and Gaige and Prophet on chairs that they were able to scavenge. The room was filled with silence, none of them even making a noise, which then made this very awkward for all of them. Breaking the silence there was a sound of people making their way towards them. The door opens, revealing the rest of the vault hunters. The two recruits, got out of their seat, looking shocked. Zer0 stopped dead in his tracks. The rest of them not having a clue what was going on. "Dad?!", the two of them say in unison  
"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I was busy updating other chapters, and I have high school. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Trust issues and Jealousy 

Gaige's P.O.V. 

"Can someone explain what's going on", I asked confusingly. "I'm with her on this one", prophet said. Zero gave a sigh before explaining. "I was at tundra express looking for a challenge, but I found both of them injured instead", he explained, looking towards his adopted daughter. "As he was tending to our injuries, we grew fond of him and given the circumstances, he was like a father to us", she explained before hugging him and walking back to her brother.

"Okay, so why are you here", he asked. "Oh, we came here to join you, the vault hunters", she stated. "_You will not join us/ both you will get injured/ especially you"_, he said in haiku to his daughter. "That's not fair, why won't you let us", she asked in a frustrated voice. "I don't want you to be hurt", he stated. Even though I held a grudge against her, it sucked that she couldn't join us. "Hey zero, can I talk to you for a moment", prophet asked before both of them went into a room. It took a while before they got back before zero said," Fine, both of you can join us". She smiled with joy while her brother showed a ":)" on his visor, but it quickly ended from what he said next. "However, I will have Prophet to make sure you don't cause trouble, understood", he asked. They thought about is before agreeing to it.

The rest of the group left the room, leaving zero's adopted daughter and son, prophet, and me. "So, what now", prophet asked. "Hmm…. How about if we go to your house", I suggested. He gave it a thought before giving a nod. "Let's go then", we all then to make our way to the fast travel station, but he held a hand on my shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting something", he asked. "No, what could I be forgetting", I asked. "So you're not forgetting a favorite gift that I gave to you", he stated. I thought about it before realizing what he meant before heading back to the building.

Prophet's P.O.V. 

As I drove towards my home, I looked back to see gaige playing with her pet skag pup, zero's daughter looking at the view and her brother showing a "Zzzzz". As we arrived to my home, gaige hoped out of the turret seat with her pet following behind while they looked at the cave. "You live in a cave", she asked in confusion. "Yep, is there something wrong about living in a cave", I asked. She gave a nod before she went inside while her brother was in the runner. I didn't even bother to wake him up, so I walked towards my home.

I found both girls in my room, looking at what it consisted of. "How is there a river in your room", gaige asked in confusion. I gave a shrug before I lay on the hammock. "So, what's your name", I asked her. "Oh, my name is Vera", she replied. "And your brother's", I asked. "His name is Vlad", she answered. "How come you wear that hood", I asked. "How come you wear that mask", she said. "Touché", I said before swinging from side-to-side. "Hey prophet, I'm going to take my pet to the stables for a while, see ya", she said before running off to the area.

"You have stables, for what", she asked. "It's better if you don't know little girl", I said. "Hey, I'm 17", she stated angrily. "I was joking, I wanted to see how old you were", I explained. "Oh, okay", she said. "Would you please take your hood off so I could what you look like", I asked kindly. Without hesitation, she slowly removed her hood, revealing what was hidden. She had pure white hair that reach down to her shoulders, sky blue eyes, and white skin. If I was someone to judge others by her looks, I would say that she looked... pretty. "You'd better hide that when your fighting bandits, but when your with us, it's okay to take it off", I suggested. She gave a quick nod before leaving my room.

I finally could relax at my home, in my room. Before I could relax, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked to where it was and saw gaige. "Hey prophet, did you just see Vera with her hood off", she asked. I gave a nod before getting up from the hammock. "So, what did you think of her", she asked in a curious voice. "Why do you want to know", I asked. She fidgeted with her hands before walking away. I quickly followed her before catching up to her. "Gaige, tell me what's wrong", I asked. "Nothings wrong", she lied. "I know some things wrong, so just tell me", continuing to figure out what is wrong with her. Before I could do anything else, I was tackled to the ground by my pet. "Hey, where were you", I asked the skag. He gave a bark before heading to my room.

I looked to gaige to see her stifling a laugh. "You think that's funny", asking in a friendly tone. She nodded her head before I pulled out something from my sleeve. "What's that", she asked curiously. "You'll find out sooner or later", I said. "What you mean by... Hey", she never finished that sentence when I threw a water balloon at her. "Was that a water balloon", she asked. I gave a nod before running away and chased by her. I looked back and saw that she was catching up, but I was faster. Without any warning, I ran into vera, causing me to fall on top of her. "Sorry, didn't see you there", I apologized as I helped her up. "No worries, I-it's fine", she said before giving a blush. I turned around to see gaige giving her a glare, but stopped when I looked at her. "What", she said. However, when I was looking at her, I actually think that she's... cute. _"Wait, did I just think that", _I argued in my mind.

Before I could do anything else, Vera handed me a envelope. "Where did you get this", I asked. "I don't know, I found it outside", she explained. As I opened up the envelope, I began to read from beginning to end. "Great, just great", I said. "What's wrong", gaige asked. I walked towards a room and entered,m followed by them. As I entered the room, I glanced towards the various blades and armor. "What's going on", they asked. "Someone just asked me to fight, and it was from someone who I dislike", I said. "And who would that be", gaige asked once more. "It's from the Bad ass Crater of Badassitude, and she's torgue's daughter.

* * *

**Thank you for enjoying this story. Also, if anyone of you have a devianart account, would you mind drawing my Oc, with would be grateful. **

**Name**: The Prophet

**Nickname**: Animal whisperer

**Race**: Human

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 18

**Personality**: Angered easily when annoyed, acts like a sentry when inspecting area or people, acts serious all the time, silent type (unless certain people act nice to him)

**Appearance**: black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, is about 6'3 tall

**Armor/Outfit**: gray sleeve less shirt, black vest, mask that covers face except for mouth (like mordecai's mask in borderlands 1), blue jeans, black converse,

**Faction**: Vault hunter

**Preferred Weapon**: Twin machetes

**Specialty**: Can talk to animals using a physic link

**Background/History**: Was framed of a crime that he did not commit, hitched a ride to pandora, where he would live a new life. Avoids battles with bandits, lives in a underground cave that is suitable. Lives alone and hates love. Meets gaige during a battle with bandits, which he now has the courage to fight. He now mostly lives in his cave in solitary, waiting for an opportunity.

**Anything important I should know:** can understand situations and science talk, acts like a gentleman to girls, acts aggressive when angered, tries to apologize after angering someone, tries to stay away from group.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry that it took me a while to upload this chapter. I forgot to save and had to retype this. Also, I have listed the following for my OC's equipment. **

**Now enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 8: 

Prophet's P.O.V.

As I entered the armory, I started to equip my armor and my two machete'**(**he has 2 gator machete blades just to let you know, look it up, it looks like a hooked blade**). **"So wait, torgue has a daughter", gaige asked in curiosity. I gave a nod before looking towards a shelf consisting of three masks. "Why do you have so many blades", she asked once more. "Because I don't like guns", I answered honestly. I then chose a mask before going into a room. As I made sure that they weren't watching, I removed the mask on my head. I then quickly placed the other on top of my head quickly. As I looked into the mirror, pitch black hair showed only from the back of my head. Before I made my out of the room, I placed the two machetes in their sheaths by my sides.

"I still think guns are better", she suggested as we walked out of the room. We then started to head up to the ceiling. "Why are we going up", Vera asked. As we made our way up, a huge cavern which consisted of multiple buzzards with various paint jobs came into view. "How many buzzards do you have", gaige asked in amazement. "About 30 of them", I answered before heading towards one of the vehicles. The buzzard had a skag painted on sides as well as two turret seats and the pilot in the middle. "I tricked out this buzzard myself if you're asking", I said before going into the pilot seat, followed by two gunners. It took a while before we flew off into the distance. As I glanced towards my left, gaige was looking at a group of skags running after a bandit.

I chuckled to myself before seeing the bad ass crater of badassitude in the distance. We then landed next to a new-u station before walking towards the arena, but were confronted by torgue's personnel. Before anyone could react, I ran towards the enemies and one by one, all of them became headless. Once I placed the blades back in their sheaths, I looked at the girls and saw a look of awe on their faces. "That was AWESOME", gaige exclaimed. As we headed towards the arena, a girl who appeared to be around the age of 17 or 18 came out of the entrance. "Well, well, well, looks like you came gladiator", she said before walking towards us. "Why did she call you gladiator", Vera asked. I pointed to my blades before she gave a nod. "So, ready to take my challenge", she asked. "And who are you", gaige asked. "Names Victoria, daughter of torgue", she explained. "So, are you", she asked once more. I gave a nod before we entered the arena.

/

Once we made our way into the empty arena, torgue's daughter made her way to the microphone. "Let's see what we have for you", she said before looking around. "Round 1, midgets and for Round 2, Goliaths, and GO", she said before the air horn sounded. Then various midgets came from every direction, but were taken care of easily. "Huh, that was easy", gaige exclaimed. "Wait until the goliaths come", I said.

As if on cue, what seemed to be about 20 goliaths charged towards the girls, and in which they were knocked away. As one of them was about to ram them, I jumped on top of his back before slicing his head off before getting off. I then turned towards the rest of the goliaths before shouting," Let's see some heads roll". I charged towards each one with a quick slice to their heads and only leaving one left. The goliath looked terrified, as if he was going to die of a heart attack. Before the goliath could react, I use one of my blades to hook his arm to the ground before slicing it off with the other.

"Aaaahh, you brat", he said as he gave a swing with his arm, but missed when I was out of sight. As he made a swing to my head, I caught the fist into my hands before hurling him towards the other side of the arena. Once he got back up, we both charged at each other head on full speed. As we then passed each other, we both stopped. As I looked towards the standing goliath, I simply watched his head fall off before his body timbered down onto the ground. "That was EPIC", gaige shouted in victory. "You just threw a goliath", Vera said in awe. "Not bad", Victoria said through the microphone. We then started to head back home.

Gaige's P.O.V. 

As we flew back to his home, I viewed the money that Victoria gave us. "For two waves, this is a lot of money", I stated. Everyone agreed before we landed in the hanger. We got off and were greeted by vlad. "Where were you guys", he asked in confusion. "Somewhere", Vera said before handing him half of the money, which he took. I took a glance outside and saw as the sun was now heading down. "We should probably get some sleep", I suggested.

Vera and I went to my room while vlad slept in the runner and prophet in his room. "Hey, I'll see you later", I said to her before going to prophet's room. As I looked inside, his armor was hanging on a stand with the blades to the sides. I saw him working on something. I then found this a chance to try to scare him. I carefully tip toed my way towards him. I was right behind him, so I lowered my head to his level. As I was about to scare him, he turned around before something else happened. We accidently kissed each other, leaving both of us confused for a while before pulling back. He looked at me in confusion, I think, I don't know, he wears a mask that covers his face. I blushed a deep crimson before walking back to my room. I was so embarrassed of what happened. I removed the thought of kissing him before falling asleep.

/

Next day... 

As we all woke up, prophet served us food at a table next to the freezer. We both avoided eye contact as for what happened last night. The silence was interrupted by Vera asking," What's going on with you guys"? "Nothing", we both said in unison. She gave a shrug before eating her food. Before we could welcome the silence, someone jumped on the table aiming weapons at us. "Move and you'll die", he warned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. If anyone has a deviant art account, would one of you please draw my OC and his equipment listed below. **

**. /tumblr_lrho45EDpt1qcm2mgo8_ (Mask) **

**fs71/200H/i/2013/243/8/a/steampunk_armor_by_noir_ (armor)**

**var/gerber/storage/images/frontpage/apocalypse/gea r/gator-machete-pro_31-000705/377336-10-eng-US/Gat or-Machete-Pro_ (Blades) **

**Please leave some reviews to this story. I will soon return with another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, I had delays. Any who, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Intruders and Truths 

Gaige's P.O.V. 

The intruder pointed his weapons at us, neither of us had brought our weapons, so we're doomed. "I won't kill anyone of you, just hand over the money and you'll be fine", he said, still pointing at us. I looked around and just noticed something, where's prophet. Before the intruder could react, he was knocked out from behind by him. "How the heck did we not notice you", I exclaimed. He shrugged before dragging the now unconscious trespasser away from the table. He tied him up before walking towards me.

"How did you just do that without anyone even noticing", I asked in curiosity. "I have secrets that you don't know about me", he replied. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell me", I stated. He chuckled a bit, but stopped when the intruder was stirring. "That's impossible, I just knocked the bloke out", he said before walking towards him and tossing him in front of me. "Hey, watch it", he said. "Why did you just try to kill us", I asked angrily. "I didn't want to harm anyone, I just wanted the money", he said. "Why should we trust you", prophet said in a deep, demanding voice, which scared him and me. "I would've already killed all of you without mercy, plus I'm an outcast back where I'm from", he replied.

"Hm, fine, I'll let you go, but on one condition", prophet said. What he said next shocked everyone. "If you could join us and not harm anyone", he stated. He gave a thought before saying," Alright, I'll join your ranks", he said. "But, you got like a spare room I could be in", he asked. "Up the ladder behind you and take a right", prophet instructed. He went up the ladder before he was out of sight. "Prophie, why did you let him join us, he could be lying", I asked. "The boy is telling the truth, plus if he does lie, I will harm him before he harms you", he stated. Listening to the words he said, my cheeks started heating up. "T-thanks, so what now", I asked. "Let's go to the hangar, I want to start tricking out your buzzard", he said before we ran towards the destination.

Shawn's P.O.V.

Gaige and I started to make some changes and additions to her vulture while the others were in their rooms. "Hey prophie", she said. "Yeah", I replied. "Do you remember what happened last night", she asked with a blush on her face. "Yeah, I remember", I answered. If I didn't had this mask, she might see my blush upon my face. "It was an accident, so please don't be mad", she said. "Why would I be mad at you for something done on accident", I stated. She gave a sigh of relief before tinkering with one of the engines.

"Prophie", she said. "Yes", I replied. "Not to be rude or anything, but why do you sound... unemotional", she asked. " I had a tough life back where I came from, not from my parents, from school". I looked at her, seeing that she was interested, I continued. "No one took me seriously, so I started to show no emotions and never smiled. It worked, but then they started to get scared of me. Everywhere I went, they either stopped talking or looked scared, afraid that I might hurt them". I looked at her to see that she had a worried face. I then said," Then one day..."

Flashback 

_I walked around the hallways of the school, looking for a place to hangout. As I was about to leave, I heard yelling to my left. I quickly ran towards where the scream came from and found a girl being cornered by two boys. Both of them looked taller, stronger, and older then me. As they were about to get closer to the girl, I ran towards one of them and made a swing at him. _

_The boy gave a groan of pain, but quickly recovered to face me. "Hey, watch her, I'm gonna take care of this fool", he said as the other held the girl's arms behind her. Without any warning, I took a blow to my stomach. He then punched me repeatedly in the face before he kicked me in the knees, making me collapse. I looked up to see that he was going back to her. I then felt my energy come back, not by rage, but my determination. I quickly rose to my feet and punched the bloke straight in the face, knocking him out. The one who guarded their captive let her go and started to confront me. I punched in the face several times before giving him a fast, and strong kick, sending him flying back against the lockers. _

_Both of them then started to run away. __I looked towards the girl who started to cry. I walked towards her, but she scooted back. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe now", I reassured her. "Get away from me", she yelled. "What have I done to you", I asked in disbelief. She looked at me before saying her answer._

Normal 

"What did she say", gaige asked in worry. "She said that I was just inhuman because I feel no emotion and that I shouldn't have saved her", I answered. I looked down at my feet, feeling depressed on what was said when I saved someone. She then lifted my head up to face her. "Hey, your not inhuman, your my friend", she reassured me. "Thanks", I said. "Were done fixing my vulture, so what are we going to do", she asked. I gave a thought before looking at her in a mischievous way. "Why are you looking at me like that", she asked in a worried tone. Without warning, I tickled her sides, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "Prophie, S-stop", she said. I ignored her cries and continued to tickled her, before I got hit in the face her robotic fist. "Oh god, I'm sorry...", she said but trailed off.

I didn't understand why she stopped, but then I realized why. The right eye piece that was on the mask now lay on the floor. Now there was a hole that reveals my eye. I quickly covered the hole with my hand, hoping she hasn't seen the inside. "How come you won't take the mask off", she asked in curiosity. "I just don't want anyone to see who I am", I replied honestly. "You know, sooner or later you're going to have to show me what you look like", she stated. "Yeah, but I'm having fun with this", I said. She giggled at this before walking away. "Sooner or later...hm", I said to myself before working on the vulture.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. Please leave reviews, it would be most appreciating to me. I'll try to update the next chapter.**


End file.
